1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module and method of manufacture thereof, to a semiconductor device, and to an optical transmission device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, there has been a trend toward increased speeds and volumes in data communications, and developments in optical communications continue. Generally, in optical communications, an electrical signal is converted to an optical signal, the optical signal is transmitted through an optical fiber, and then the received optical signal is converted to an electrical signal. The conversion between electrical signals and optical signals is done by optical elements.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-339824 discloses an optical fiber positioned and fixed on a platform in which a V-groove is formed, to constitute an optical module.
However, a conventional optical module has an optical fiber and optical element formed integrally, and it is further necessary to electrically connect this optical module to a semiconductor chip.